


Unexpected Utopia

by WeDemBoiz (orphan_account)



Series: My NSFW Works! [7]
Category: Sonic Heroes - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Come Inflation, Crossdressing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forgive me SEGA, Grieving, M/M, Neo Metal Sonic wins AU, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Size Difference, Survivors Guilt, VERY DEAD DOVE: DO NOT EAT, Vomiting, Why Did I Write This?, please read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WeDemBoiz
Summary: [WARNING: THIS CONTENT MAY BE DISTURBING OR UPSETTING TO SOME AUDIENCES]~~~“Precious princess of my new world...Your weak friends are no more. So forget about them...our utopia awaits us!”.Based on this image, (WARNING: NSFW Content!) https://rule34.xxx/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=2321274
Relationships: Metonic - Relationship, Neo Metal Sonic/Sonic
Series: My NSFW Works! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650895
Kudos: 19





	Unexpected Utopia

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this??? This was honestly the most fucked up thing I’ve ever written honestly, It’s pretty bad and that’s coming from me, the author who typed all this out

Nobody dared to look. 

The throne room felt dead, almost as if there was a funeral showing. It’s dark, gloomy atmosphere drifted over their heads. The sense of dread and death never faded as the critters froze in fear. For a second more, the sounds of the heavy chains rattling broke the silence. 

It was Sonic, who was now prisoner to Neo Metal Sonic. The blue blurr didn’t dare look at the critters either as he knew that he had failed them. He failed his friends, he failed everyone. There was no escaping that responsibility. 

It was his fault this was happening. He could have done something to prevent this, but he didn’t. He stupidly let Neo Metal Sonic win. The hedgehog spat on himself mentally. Sonic didn’t have the gall to even think of his friends anymore. 

All he could do now is try to escape like a coward. He needed to be free from this burden, he needed somewhere to go. Something to rid his terrible crime, his unforgivable sin. The chains that held him down were rather heavy however. Lightning struck outside loudly as Neo Metal Sonic entered the throne room. 

Everyone froze in an instant, not wanting to die an early and painful, gruel death. Neo Metal Sonic’s footsteps echoed throughout the throne room, as each step provoked fear in the hearts and minds of everyone who heard it. There was no doubt about it, the intimidation was unreal. 

Neo Metal Sonic approached his fleshy counterpart. Sonic was just tired, his eyes were still puffy from crying earlier. He ended up squinting looking at Neo Metal Sonic. Without another word, the godlike robot clenched Sonic’s chain and tugged him along up to the throne he sat on. 

Sonic sat right beside it, as he watched the critters slowly return to their duties. Neo Metal Sonic snapped his fingers. Two servants quickly appeared. “Take the prisoner and get him dressed in his new clothes. If he refuses, then report back to me so that I may have to do it myself”, the ascended robot ordered. 

The two servants bowed and quickly rushed Sonic out of the throne room. The hedgehog looked all around the halls, as the critters had their heads down and looked at the floor. One however, gave him a quick sideways glance and looked away just as fast. Perhaps it was shame? 

Either way, that was heartbreaking to see. When they arrived, the servants quickly opened the door, pushed Sonic in and slammed it closed. The hedgehog stumbled, as he saw what the room was. It was a dark room, equipped with a giant canopied bed. The curtains and drapes were all either dark blue or black. There was a hint of some gold and silver in the room, but it didn’t stand out from this gloomy aura Sonic was getting. 

Another servant awaited for him inside, as she bowed. Sonic’s eyes widened. It was Metal Amy. “Greetings Princess. I am blessed to be in your presence. My name is Metal Amy. I am here to get you dressed in your proper attire. Allow me to assist you in your needs”, She spoke as Sonic flinched. 

“No no... this is too much!”, he thought as the hedgehog backed away. “Princess, you must get dressed soon. The emperor demands your presence once more in the throne room”, Metal Amy said, as she slowly walked towards Sonic. 

“Why?! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!”, Sonic finally screamed. “Princess, please calm down. Don’t raise your lovely voice, it’s far to beautiful to be used that way”, Metal Amy said. “Just like her counterpart!”, Sonic thought as memories of Amy came back to him. They flashed in his mind. Her smile, her voice! 

“Hey Sonic! When we defeat that Neo Metal Sonic, let’s go out on a date! I’ll pay for the chili dogs!”, She said happily. Then it became the memory of her hand outstretched at him. Amy seemed smiled at him sadly, bleeding heavily. There were still love and kindness in her eyes even as her bruised and beaten face had tears on them still. 

Amy coughed up blood as her lungs started filling up with it. She had managed to say, “S-Sonic.... I still love yo-“, just as Neo Metal Sonic stepped on her back. He kicked her, then resorted to full on stomping on her. Her wounds bled more as Sonic started sobbing. 

The sound of bones snapping and cracking, Sonic screamed for Neo Metal Sonic to stop. He couldn’t do anything to stop the robot who was killing his friend. All he could do was scream and cry as poor Amy was screaming uncontrollably in pure agony. “You’re too noisy”, Neo Metal Sonic said as he pulled out his weapon and then... 

Sonic’s hand was being held. “Princess, I am far too inferior to understand how you are feeling. I can tell you however, that whatever may run through your mind can wait for later. Please allow me to get you dressed and I will do my best to accompany you in whatever activity you desire want later”, Metal Amy spoke, in a comforting tone. 

Sonic sniffled and sighed. “Alright. Help me get dressed Metal Amy”, he said. He wiped away his tears as Metal Amy handed him a handkerchief. “I am grateful for your acceptance in allowing me to dress you. I live to meet your expectations”, She replied, a hint of what Sonic called relief and happiness. 

Neo Metal Sonic waited impatiently as he tapped his foot on the ground. Just like his counterpart, he had a tendency to get impatient easily. Another thing he would have taken from him, the robot decided now was not the time. His call would have been answered as the doors to the throne room opened. 

Metal Amy walked down the aisle with Sonic alongside her. Neo Metal Sonic smirked and smiled. Metal Amy bowed when she reached the base of the throne. “Your excellency, I bring you the princess”, she said, as Sonic could feel that there was a hint of nervousness surrounding her. 

Neo Metal Sonic spoke. “I see you have dressed the princess in the way I ordered you to. Very well now, you may take your leave. I will take it from here”. Metal Amy once more as she and Sonic caught a glimpse of each other. 

There was a mutual ‘good luck’ look as she exited the throne room. The critters in the room however, secretly loved the royalty that Sonic was wearing. 

It was short light blue frilly mini dress with white stockings and lace. The same shade of blue was used for his shoes, which were flats with a pom poms on the tip. The most beautiful crown accompanied him, with its jewels radiating. 

Sonic was immediately brought up to Neo Metal Sonic, who was now amusingly watching over him. “Come here Sonic, don’t be shy”, Metal Sonic said in a sultry tone. 

Sonic sighed and complied. Compared to his height, Neo Metal Sonic was rather larger than Sonic. The hedgehog was then ordered to sit on his lap. 

Neo Metal Sonic began to feel him down, starting with that dress of his. Sonic had to sit there and let him as the robot’s long clawed fingers twirled around the hem of his dress. Sonic began to squirm under his touch, the ascended robot’s fingers were rather uncomfortable. 

“My princess, I shall take you here and now”, Neo Metal Sonic spoke, tearing away the azure hedgehog’s underwear. Sonic’s eyes widened. “W-What?! You shouldn’t!”. He began protesting more, almost inconsolable now. The hedgehog was rather flustered, feeling rather embarrassed. 

With the other hand, Neo Metal Sonic snapped his fingers. Servants appeared once more. “Fetch me the sedative and the bonds”, he ordered in his usual flat tone. The servants bowed and ran quickly in fear of being punished for being too late. 

Sonic froze. Neo Metal Sonic could see the fear in his eyes. Sonic began sputtering as he spoke. “Sedate me?! What the hell?!”, he said. Neo Metal Sonic didn’t pay attention to him as the servants ran quickly back into the throne room. 

They ran up to Neo Metal Sonic as they bowed and quickly presented him with his requested items. “Accommodate the princess. You have 1 minute to do it”, The robot spoke. 

Sonic was brought down to the servants as he struggled. One of them quickly injected him with a needle with strange liquid in it. It pierced his arm as Sonic winced. His head then felt heavy as the servants quickly gagged him and tied his hands together. 

There was a small collar placed on his neck as if was tightened. The leash was handed gently to Neo Metal Sonic. “You’ve done well my servants. I will reward your servitude with extra rations of food. Leave, for I will be busy”, the robot said. 

The servants bowed once more as one of them returned Sonic, who was now shaking to Neo Metal Sonic. Without another word or glance, they left. Sonic trembled under Neo Metal Sonic’s hands as the sensations were now starting to drive him mad. 

Without much warning, Neo Metal Sonic took out his cock and shoved it roughly inside of Sonic. The hedgehog didn’t even have much time to react as Neo Metal Sonic began to use his body as he saw fit. 

The bonds that restrained Sonic did their job well as not even Sonic could wriggle free. His scream was muffled as Neo Metal Sonic grabbed Sonic as if he were a toy, jerking himself off into him. The hedgehog screamed in pleasure induced pain as he felt his insides being stretched to its limit. 

Neo Metal Sonic didn’t care, he just kept on going. Everyone else in the throne room now looked uncomfortable as they were tempted to look up but didn’t. There was now more whispering and gasping as Sonic felt the humiliation wash over him. 

Sonic’s eyes were already teary from the pain he was experiencing, and the tears started to fall now. He wanted to tell them this wasn’t him, that their beloved hero would make everything right again. He wanted this to all end, he wouldn’t even mind the possibility of dying. 

To Sonic, this was a well deserved punishment. He allowed Neo Metal Sonic to kill Amy, and all his friends. He knew that once he arrived at hell, they would be right there. Waiting for him, and torture him for his horrid deed. They were probably watching over him right now, spitting on him and booing him. 

Sonic cried more, mourning his friends who probably hate him now in the afterlife. The hedgehog believed that what was happening right now was atonement for his actions. There was no arguing or denying it. He was guilty was charged, and now he would need to bear this burden for eternity. 

Sonic then felt something flood his insides as he arched his back. Neo Metal Sonic had came, his seed spilling out of Sonic and down the throne steps. “Tsk tsk tsk. You should be grateful I even graced you with my seed, you bitch”, Neo Metal Sonic seethed, his grip tightening on Sonic. 

Sonic was still far, his tears flowing and hiccuping from crying. Neo Metal Sonic tugged the leash, forcing Sonic to choke and come back to the present. The hedgehog gasped for air, as his mouth was still gagged. It took a minute to properly breathe again. 

“You done crying? I don’t have all day you know”, Neo Metal Sonic spoke, his tone sounding dangerous. Sonic forced himself to hold back his tears as the robot seemed satisfied now. “That’s a good boy”, Neo Metal Sonic said, as his cock was getting harder. 

Sonic felt nauseous now, as the robot was giving him a belly bulge. His insides felt already full, Neo Metal Sonic’s seed still sloshing around. The hedgehog took a deep breath as he forced himself to move his hips. Neo Metal Sonic had no objections, rather curious now to see how far Sonic would go. 

With each move, Sonic felt curled his toes. It hurt so much, but if he didn’t move than Neo Metal Sonic might hurt him instead. It turns out that Neo Metal Sonic was never fully inside him. That fact made Sonic nervous as he didn’t think he could fit much more.

Neo Metal Sonic got bored waiting for Sonic to do it himself. Grabbing the leash’s handle, he pushed Sonic in deeper. Sonic arched his back and couldn’t stop cumming until he reached the base. He had screamed so much in pain and pleasure earlier that all he could muster out was whimpers.

Sonic was already tired, his mind blank. Panting now, Neo Metal Sonic began what Sonic called, “Hell on Mobius”. The robot pounded relentlessly into Sonic, his massive cock not giving the hedgehog a chance at a break. 

Sonic could only silently scream now, his voice was still unusable. His moans were still muffled, as they wanted release. Neo Metal Sonic grunted and groaned as Sonic’s insides still refused to let him go, and kept him going. 

Neo Metal Sonic admired how the hedgehog still refuses to give into him, yet his warm and squishy insides craved more of him. Sonic’s ears were filled with the loud, wet slapping sounds he was making.The sounds seemed to amuse the robot, as he kept his rough and unforgiving pace. 

“You should be honored, to have your pathetic existence reused to be my personal cock sleeve!”, Neo Metal Sonic said, as he pounded away. “You’re such a slutty hero Sonic, look at the way your dirty hole is swallowing up my cock!”, he added. 

“It’s laughable how far you’ve fallen you doppelgänger whore!”, Neo Metal Sonic said, whose words were breaking away the last of Sonic’s sanity. The robots seed still continued to pour away, as Sonic’s thighs were fully white and sticky. 

“What do I have to lose anymore? Everyone is gone now... I don’t have any reason to live... why am I still resisting him? There’s nothing I can do anymore against him, I’m already a deadman”, Sonic’s last thoughts were. “I have no choice but to give in”, another said. “I’ll surrender...”, the last thought was. 

With that, all of Sonic’s thoughts disappeared. 

Neo Metal Sonic smirked when he knew Sonic surrendered. Had the hedgehog remembered that in this state he could read minds? Neo Metal Sonic tugged roughly on the leash to get no reaction from Sonic. The robot sighed as he frustratingly, tugged the leash once more. 

Sonic’s mind had broken, and there was no getting him back now. Neo Metal Sonic angrily forced the hedgehog’s body all the way. Placing both of his hands on the hedgehog’s head, he toyed with the broken hedgehog’s mind. 

There was only one thing to do now after all. Neo Metal Sonic would take advantage of the his broken state to make it permanent. Nothing too much of a task for the god like robot. Finally, Sonic came back to reality, except this time it was diffrent. 

He was now overjoyed, simply overwhelmed with pleasure. The hedgehog had no idea what the robot did to him, but he felt tremendous pleasure. Neo Metal Sonic smirked as he said, “Back already? You know you could never escape me. Even in the deepest depths of your mind, I’ll hunt you down and get you back”. 

Sonic laughed at himself. He was foolish to think that the robot wouldn’t do anything to torture him further. Neo Metal Sonic after all got his kicks from this didn’t he? Even back when he was Metal Sonic, he took great pleasure in hearing Sonic’s cries and screams. 

Dr. Eggman was one twisted man as well, something else Metal Sonic picked up from his creator. Creation will learn from creator after all. Sonic was up against a wall, no chained under a boulder he couldn’t move. Neo Metal Sonic just kept going, his sharp fingers leaving bruises and scars by Sonic’s slender and soft thighs. 

Eventually, Neo Metal Sonic orgasmed again. Sonic couldn’t hold back his nausea anymore. He was sick of himself, he was sick of Neo Metal Sonic practically drowning him in his seed. Sonic hunched over and vomited our semen and stomach acid. 

The fluids seeped through the throne’s base. The animals in the room knew what happened and some gagged and coughed. Amongst the sniffles of shame and disgust, Neo Metal Sonic wrapped his hands around Sonic’s throat. 

“Disgusting wrench! You dare vomit in my presence?!”, Neo Metal Sonic shouted. The hedgehog didn’t reply, he was shaking and rightfully very afraid. The robot could feel the hedgehog’s body become colder and jittery as Sonic began to cry harshly again. 

“For that, we are gonna go 10...no 50! More rounds!”, Neo Metal Sonic shouted. Sonic felt faint at this point. The hedgehog couldn’t do more than bend over again and vomit out more semen and stomach acid. The world seems to be spinning now for Sonic, it was getting all blurry and fuzzy. 

Sonic closed his eyes, and hoped for the best. 

He hoped that when he would awaken, this would be all over. This was some twisted, horrible and deranged nightmare after all right? He would wake up to Tails or any of his friends alive and ok right? 

Putting his mind to finally rest, Sonic could finally see the last ray of light. Something out there called for him, and a faint smile was the last thing he saw. 

With that, Sonic passed out. 

Neo Metal Sonic frowned. He slapped Sonic roughy, leaving a red hand print on his face. “Wake up! We’re not done here yet!”, He shouted. The animals in the room could sense their emperor’s growing anger and slowly made their way out of the throne room. 

Neo Metal Sonic growled, “I said wake up! You do not have the right to sleep in my presence! Who do you think you are?!”. Sonic’s limp and unconscious body dangled in Neo Metal Sonic’s arms as the robot angrily called for his servants. 

“Take the princess and clean him up. I also want you to clean this all up. Also bring equipment to my chambers. Do not disturb me later, I will be... busy”, Neo Metal Sonic snapped. The servants bowed as Sonic was rushed out of the throne room. 

Neo Metal Sonic was all alone now. He look disgusted to see his throne smeared in his seed and Sonic’s vomit. “That wicked bitch! I’ll show him later! Wait until he wakes up! We won’t stop until morning and even after that!”, Neo Metal Sonic’s voice boomed. 

He punched the wall, letting his fist break through it as the room shook. After wiping the dust off his hands, he made his way out of the throne room. No one dared to stop him, for his angry look could kill. 

The animals all knew what was going on and could sense the fear and tension lying beyond that door to Neo Metal Sonic’s chambers. The next couple of weeks lead to more of these events, and each one more worse than the one before. 

This was all one unexpected, dark utopia after all, it was one that Sonic could never escape.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah there was no happy ending this this one... poor Sonic :( 
> 
> -I need to take a shower after posting this,  
> WeDemBoiz, who regretted tf out of writing this shit


End file.
